GAMES OF DEFEATS
by Joedore
Summary: Chaps5-6 entered! There was a game in Tommy’s school. Will they win the game? Will everybody learn a lesson after the race is over? Will the RUGRATS conquer all? I'm new in fanfic, pardon my grammar. Please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Winds and Stones

TITLE: GAMES OF DEFEAT  
  
Note: The story took place when all the protagonists are about 13y/o.  
  
Chapter 1: Winds and Stones  
  
In school, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimy are in one class. They were classmates of course.  
  
"Alright class," The teacher said, "Tomorrow we will have our class scavenger hunt race game! The race will have to parts. One will be tomorrow, and the other is on the next day. The first set is worth 50 points, and the other is 50 points too. Just inform you, the first set is shorter than the second set, so be sure to prepare! When a team has already finished, I would blow my whistle to inform the other team that they have lost the half part of the game, and that they need to get back. The winner is for the team who would garner 100 points. If there would be a tie of 50 points, we would have a tie-breaking QUESTION. The team that will win would represent the sixth-graders in the school. Now, group yourselves into five."  
  
Obviously, the kids are of again in one team. Everyone is very excited.  
  
"Well, we should practice for tomorrow in order to win!" Tommy said.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go and practice in your place later Tommy..." Phil said.  
  
"Ok!" Tommy answered.  
  
"What would we call our team?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"I know, I know... We'll call our team 'THE RUGRATS!" Kimy said.  
  
Everyone did agree. The ever-so imaginative kid, Kimy, was happy to give that kind of name.  
  
The bell had rung, a sign that every student would love to hear. Especially for THE RUGRATS that it's practice time at Tommy's house. Everyone walked their way home. As they were walking home, the rival team, 'THE WIND', met them. "Hey brats, are you ready to be defeated tomorrow?" A guy named Sid said.  
  
"Well, were ready for defeat. But I'm sure that would not happen. I think I should turn the table, are you ready?!" Tommy said.  
  
"Are you threatening my group?" Sid said while clenching his fist.  
  
"Um, guys I think we should go. I don't want trouble." Chuckie said softly with a trembling voice.  
  
"Let's just see who will win tomorrow." Tommy said waving a sarcastic goodbye to THE WIND.  
  
At Tommy's house...  
  
"Hey guys, what sould we do now?" Tommy asked.  
  
"First Let exercise, next let's practice running fast..." Kimy said.  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
And so, everybody did do as what said. It was around 10:00 P.M. when everybody planned of calling it a night. But before everybody had gone home, they sat and formed a circle, holding hands and prayed,  
  
They prayed together, "Our Father, we know that we have sinned a lot. We would want to reconcile with that. We're truly sorry for all the sins we have done. We promise to try not to fall under temptation."  
  
After the group prayer, everyone gave their single prayer.  
  
First it was Kimy, "God, thank you for the times you have given me the fortune in making thoughts that would benefit greatly. I hope that my flair of being open-minded would still linger unto me."  
  
Next was Lil, "God, I'm so apologetic for the times I answered my big brother, Phil. I lovehim. Also, thank you for the boys you are giving me," Lil giggled a bit. She then continued, "Lastly, I wish that your blessings with my family would still go on."  
  
Then it was Phil, "God, always learn by heart that I venerate you. You're the man! I'm remorseful that I eat gross stuffs. But I would strive not to do it all over again."  
  
Chuckie was next, "God, I know that in your eyes, I have been good. God, please guide me to the light that would make me happy. Also, I would not make sins, especially mortal sins."  
  
Lastly it was Tommy's turn, "God, My Father, My Rabbi, you are my savior. I know that you would lead me to whichever path I take. Please teach me to grab every opportunity I meet. Please let me see that if my ship doesn't come, let me go out and swim for it."  
  
They again altogether prayed, "Finally, we all pray that you would give us the victory tomorrow against those bad guys. God, we put our faith, heart, and trust on you. We love you God... Amen."  
  
After the prayer, it was time to go home. Everybody was nervous thinking of what might happen tomorrow. Just as everybody went home, Tommy approached his dad, "Dad," he said.  
  
"Oh, what's the problem my man?" Stu asked.  
  
"Have you ever experienced having a contest where you get defeated?"  
  
"Of course son, you know what? Life is full of obstacles to meet. You may not always be on top, but you could fight and hang on for what you are struggling for. When I experienced my defeat, I felt very sad. At first, I thought that I would make it, I thought that I would win. I can feel the trophy in my hands-"  
  
Tommy then asked, "What is the contest Dad?"  
  
"Well, it was a marathon. I practiced for about 2 months just for me to have the victory."  
  
"Tell me about your story Dad" Tommy said with a face that is very curious.  
  
"Well, there I was in the starting line. The gun was fired to signal go. As I ran, the bullet fell right at my feet!"  
  
"What?!" Tommy said appallingly.  
  
"No I was just kidding, I just thought of making you stop that inquisitive face. Well, as I was saying," Stu continued, "I was the first person about to reach the finish line. 'I will win!' I said to myself. Then I closed my eyes while running, I'm trying to imagine how it feels getting to hold the trophy. And as I ran, I got tripped by a stone. Everything pulled me down. People are passing by me. Some are even laughing. I was of course angry with my self."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Well, nothing. I lost... But I learned my lesson that I have also read in the book written by Nelson Mandela, which you may also apply with your life son."  
  
"What is it Dad?"  
  
"When opportunity is close at hand, never close your eyes to feel it unless it is already there," Stu said with a calm voice. He also added "In short open your eyes and look straight forward."  
  
"Wow, that lesson gave me goose bumps Dad. But don't worry; I would carry that word for the rest of my life." 


	2. Game of Competition

Chapter 2: Game of Competition  
  
Tommy went up on his room. He wore his pajamas, and lay on his bed. While he was lying, he placed his hands at the back of his head. He can't sleep. He was thinking of two things: First, about how the contest would go; and second, about the defeat. He thought of it deeply. He would even close his eyes tight just to stop the thoughts. But he can't do anything. There was nothing he could do but flow with what his mind is thinking.  
  
"Will we win or lose?" Tommy asked his self.  
  
Tommy then thought of calling his best friends, Chuckie.  
  
"Hey Chucks, still awake?" Tommy said.  
  
"Yeah... Actually, I can't sleep."  
  
"Well, me too. I keep on thinking if we would win or not; also if we would be able to accept defeat.. How about you Chuckie, why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Me? I'm thinking of the threat of Sid, and if we would be punched and kicked and slapped and worse, killed by Sid. I'm afraid of that."  
  
Tommy understood Chuckie's feelings. Also he was jealous that Chuckie doesn't think of whether they woul win or lose.  
  
"Ok men, I think we should be sleeping by now." Tommy said.  
  
"Ok, bye." Chuckie said.  
  
Tommy hanged his phone up and went to bed. After the little conversation with Chuckie, he finally felt of getting into sleep.  
  
"GO!" The race is starting. The race is in the jungle. Tommy ran as fast as he could until he could reach the finish line. Nothing entered his mind but of running fast.  
  
The jungle leads to nowhere. When he reached the dead end, he turned his back to find another way. But the tracks where gone. When he turned his back, what he saw was his friends standing behind him. His friends were saying in a creepy slow voice, "It's all your fault!"  
  
His friends are getting closer to him. It looks as if like they wanted to kill him. Tommy doesn't know what to do. He then screamed, "H-E-L- P!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
No one appears to hear him, his friends just laughed at him and gets even closer. Tommy looked around for something to grab, but when he turned his head to his left he saw a gorilla right in front of him; staring at him. He again shouted, "AHHH!!" With his shout, the gorilla panicked and made its very scary howl, "HAHAHUHU-HIHIHOHIHUHOHAHA!!"  
  
Tommy woke up with sweat on his face. "Oh, it's just a dream. Thank God." He went straight for a shower, and wore his shirt. He went down stairs to head for breakfast. Meatloaf was prepared in the table. It was his favorite.  
  
"Got a goodnight sleep son?" Didi asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I have this very weird dream."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. I don't even want to recall it."  
  
"Oohhh, I think Brother Tommy's dream was about a girl who kissed him." Dil said.  
  
"No! It was not that. Please, let's forget this thing, ok?" Tommy answered.  
  
They all ate their meatloaf breakfast. Tommy was full. He was ready for the big day. He tried not to think of his dream or defeat. All he did was think of happy thoughts; he sang tunes in his mind.  
  
"People killing, people dying, children hurt me in their crying; can you practice what you preach..." He sang just to forget about his worst dream ever. He never planned of telling his dream to anyone. Not even to his best friend Chuckie, because he knows that Chuckie gets scared easily.  
  
There he was; he opened the door of his room. The class was divided in to two groups. RUGRATS and WINDS showed boundary with each other.  
  
"Well, I'm definitely ready and I'm sure we will win! I can feel the trophy in my hands!" Sid said.  
  
Phil got mad that he stood up and shouted, "Oh yeah?! Well then want to fight?!"  
  
"Stop it brother," Lil said. "Violence is not the answer. Let's just prove to them that we will win! Sid, please stop bothering us. Words are not realities unless placed in to action. Let's just see who will win, ok?"  
  
Sid can't do anything. He has a crush on Lil. Everyone remained their anger inside their feelings. "Good Morning class! Are you ready for the big day?" Miss Pecky, their teacher asked.  
  
The WINDS shouted, "WHOOO!! We sure do!"  
  
The RUGRATS however shouted, "Yes we are!"  
  
"Ok class; first let me tell you the rules with this game before we get started." Ms. Pecky said.  
  
"Ha! Rules Shmools! It's a sure bet we would win. Who needs rules? Well, I would bend these rules a little in order to win. I'm sure Ms. Pecky won't know." Sid said softly.  
  
Sid definitely thinks of nothing else but evil.  
  
"Well, at least with rules – we could play safe!" Chuckie thought to his self.  
  
Now the teacher gave the rules: "Obviously, you students should play safe. You should not get help with other people. Do not hurt your rival team and your teammates as well. Lastly, follow the instructions strictly in the clues given to all of you stop. AGAIN, NO BENDING OF RULES! BENDING OF RULES WILL MEAN DISQUALIFICATION!" Ms. Pecky said seriously.  
  
Miss Pecky went outside to see if everything is fixed. In a few minutes, the competition would start. Everybody was excited and nervous.  
  
"Guys, nothing would go wrong. We should all play safe. We should follow the rules. Never be pessimistic, think of positive things and of happy things that could lead us to victory. Let defeat not conquer our souls, ok?" Tommy said with high-spirited tone.  
  
"We will do this! It would definitely be an honor if we will win. Plus, we would get to represent the sixth-grade!" Kimy said.  
  
However, all THE WINDS did was tease what THE RUGRATS aim.  
  
"Huh, listen on how high those brats are endeavoring. What a bunch of weenies!" Sid said.  
  
"Yeah! What a bunch of cry babies!" Jonas, the best friend of Sid said.  
  
It was not too long that the teacher came in and said, "The game will now begin!" 


	3. Clue, Clue and the Janitor

Chapter 3: Clue, Clue and the Janitor  
  
Everybody went outside. The starting point was at the canteen. They can see the teacher holding two envelopes – the envelopes where the first clue is written. The WINDS ran happily to the canteen, while the RUGRATS just walked while talking with each other gleefully. It seems like everybody was more than excited.  
  
Of course, Angelica would never miss this kind of event. She was at the canteen with Susie. "Susie, I would bet my bracelet that Sid's team would win in that race!" She took her bracelet off, it was shiny and it looked very expensive. The color of the stones was pink and blue.  
  
"Well, I think that with Tommy's Group's determination, they would win. Then I would bet my ring. This ring is very expensive. My mother brought it from Switzerland." Susie answered with a gritty voice.  
  
Angelica, having an attitude of being an antagonist, would never want to loose with Susie. She planned of helping Sid's team without letting anyone know.  
  
Miss Pecky then called the two groups, "Ok teams, come over here so we could start immediately."  
  
Before the WINDS approached Ms. Pecky, Angelica grabbed the opportunity to talk with them. She explained that she would help them win. Angelica was desperate to have Susie's ring—she would do everything. The WINDS agreed with her.  
  
"Ok, now victory is sure to be ours. We have Angelica here to help us!" Sid said to his team. No one had a clue to what Angelica have done. Obviously, both Angelica and the WINDS are happy.  
  
So the race is getting started. "Ok, at the blow of my whistle, everybody open these envelopes." Ms. Pecky said while giving the two teams the envelopes.  
  
"1, 2, 3," Then Ms. Pecky blew her whistle. Sid and Tommy opened the first envelopes. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Everybody shouted.  
  
"First clue: I LOVE MY NATURE, I WOULD RESPECT IT. WHEN NATURE CALLS ME, I WOULD GO THERE. NOW, I WOULD GO WHERE I GO WHEN I FEEL THE NATURE'S CALL" Tommy and Sid said loudly.  
  
The first clue was definitely hard. It made both of the groups think deep. "Maybe, we would go at the school garden because it says there 'nature.' I'm just not sure." Jonas said.  
  
The WINDS headed straight at the garden. They thought that they could get the second clue there. Meanwhile the RUGRATS was still there trying to break the clue. They were shocked when they saw the WINDS running. They thought that the WINDS have broken the clue.  
  
"I know! I'm sure of this," Kimy said. "We should go at the comfort room! It is obvious that the main text that this clue is emphasizing is 'NATURE'S CALL.' Where do we go when we feel nature's call? –Of course at the comfort room!"  
  
"Yes!" Phil said. "Now, we have to divide ourselves. Kimy and Lil, you go at the Girl's Room, while I, Chuckie, and Tommy will go at the Boy's Room."  
  
The RYGRATS ran at the comfort room. The two rooms where just facing each other. They all went inside the rooms. After a few seconds Lil shouted, "I found it! I found it!"  
  
All ran outside to read the second clue. For now, it was the RUGRATS who was leading. Lil read the clue, "Second clue: THIS IS MY FAVORITE PLACE WHEN I WAS JUST A KID. I CAN DO MUCH STUFF HERE. I CAN JUST SIT AND SWAY MY WAY AROUND. I CAN ALSO LIE DOWN AND GLIDE TOWARDS THE GROUND." Again, it was another mysterious clue for the RUGRATS.  
  
They just stood there trying to figure out the clue.  
  
Meanwhile the WINDS are truly confused. Angelica hid behind the bushes and said, "Pssst! Sid, over here. Let me read the clue – I might figure this one out."  
  
Sid gave Angelica the clue. After she read, "You dummies! It's very simple – It's a comfort room! Ok? Now Run!"  
  
The WINDS headed straight towards the comfort room. They ran as fast as they could hoping to catch up with the RUGRATS. When they reached the comfort room, they saw the RUGRATS standing there with the second clue on their hands.  
  
"Man!!! They got the second clue! Now, let's make things faster!" Sid said.  
  
When the RUGRATS saw the WINDS, they ran outside even though they have not yet answered the clue. They ran for the sake of making the gaps with the WINDS big.  
  
There was only one problem when the WINDS reached the comfort room; the WINDS are all composed of boys. Nobody has dared to enter the girl's room. They thought of entering at the boy's room first, hoping to find a clue there. But they saw nothing, which leads them to the second option – entering the girl's room.  
  
"Mike! You go in there or I'll punch and beat you up!" Sid said bossily.  
  
They was no choice for Mike, he entered the girl's room slowly hoping that nobody was in there. After few seconds, he went out holding the clue on his hand. Sid took the clue right away and opened the envelope. He read the clue loudly so that other members could hear him. Again, they were confused with the clue.  
  
The RUGRATS are again trying to put their brains together to figure the clues out. "I got it! I think we should head towards the PLAYGROUND because it is stated there that 'THIS IS MY FAVORITE PLACE WHEN I WAS JUST A KID.' Definitely this is a playground. In a playground we can sway, meaning SWING. Also we can glide, meaning SLIDE!" Lil said excitedly.  
  
"Wow! That was a good one Lil! Ok guys, we are on the lead, let's go!" Chuckie said. They ran towards the playground to search for the third clue.  
  
When the WINDS saw that the RUGRATS are on the move, Sid planned of not figuring the clue out, but instead, they would follow the RUGRATS. Subsequently, the WINDS ran and followed the RUGRATS without letting the RUGRATS knew what they are doing.  
  
Now, everybody was heading straight towards the playground. When the WINDS found out that the clue was at the playground, they ran ahead of the RUGRATS. Everybody was searching for the clue.  
  
They searched at every corner, at the slide, the swing, the monkey- bars, anywhere. It was until Jonas saw the clue under the see-saw. "I got it guys!" He said. The WINDS ran towards him excited to see and read the clue.  
  
Before Sid opened the envelope, he shouted at Jonas with a very mad voice, "You idiot! Why did you shout that you have found the envelope? Now the RUGRATS would also know where the clue is! Stupid!"  
  
Jonas heaved a sigh.  
  
The RUGRATS also ran to the see-saw to get the clue. Of course, by now the WINDS are ahead.  
  
Sid read the clue hurriedly, "THIRD CLUE: I'M OLD. YOU SHALL NEVER SEE A POEM AS LOVELY AS ME. I HAVE A BROWN BODY AND A GREEN HAIR. YET AGAIN, I AM THE OLDEST OF THEM ALL."  
  
"What the heck does this mean? I hate riddles!" Sid said.  
  
Angelica again came to them hiding, and helps them with the riddle. "You dumb kids! Remember the poem that all of the third graders recite? It was entitled 'THE TREE.' Therefore, the next clue is hidden at a tree somewhere here in the school. Also, I think that this tree should be the oldest of them all... Now go!!! You guys need to win."  
  
As the WINDS are running towards the next clue, the RUGRATS still can't figure the clue out. "I think it's a tree! The oldest tree here in the campus!" Chuckie said. Everyone agreed to him. They ran towards the oldest tree until Angelica showed up blocking their way.  
  
"Hey kids! I think your idea of the clue was wrong. Do you want me to help you figure this clue out?" Angelica said.  
  
"No Angelica! What if you would just betray us? What if you just want us to lose?" Tommy said.  
  
"Well," she sighed. "I thought that this is the only way that I could repent on the sins and mistakes I have don't unto all of you. Now, I'm planning to say sorry by means of helping you." Angelica said with a smile. Obviously, she would just betray the kids.  
  
"No! We won't fall for it this time, Angelica! Am I right guys?" Tommy looked at his friends waiting for their support.  
  
"I don't know Tommy," Lil said. "I think Angelica mean it this time. And this might be the only way that we would win.  
  
Kimy agreed, "Yeah. We may succeed with Angelica's help."  
  
Angelica would like to hear the statements stating that other kids really fell on her entrap. She looked at Tommy making a face of being sorry, trying to show Tommy that she really is regretful. But evidently, inside her, she is hiding all of the perfidy feelings and laughter.  
  
"Sill, I would say no! No! No!" Tommy shouted, "I may be wrong with this one, but I think that I would rather be proud of losing only by ourselves, than winning with the help of others...or should I say 'cheating!' "  
  
Angelica was shocked with what Tommy said, "Ok, if you don't believe, let's vote for this one." Angelica said—happy that she is wasting the time of the RUGRATS, "Anybody in favor of me, raise your hand."  
  
Phil, Lil, and Kimy raised their hand. "Anyone in favor of Tommy's idea?"  
  
Tommy and Chuckie raised their hand.  
  
Angelica was very happy, "Ok, so its 3 against 2. What do you say Tommy?"  
  
There was nothing that Tommy can do. So, he answered, "Ok..."  
  
When Tommy said 'ok', Angelica immediately grabbed the envelope from Phil's hand. "Oooh. I think this is pointing with Mr. Oboe—our janitor. I have heard that he is the oldest janitor in school. Also, I saw him wearing a green cap this morning. So, what are you waiting for? Go!"  
  
The RUGRATS thanked Angelica with all their heart not knowing that it was a betrayal. They ran back inside the building to find Mr. Oboe.  
  
The WINDS are very close to Part-1 victory. They headed at the oldest tree and found the last clue. "LAST CLUE: GO BACK TO MS. PECKY. WHEN IN FRONT OF HER, TELL HER 'we are here standing in front of you. We ask for your benediction that we have won the part-1 of the game.' WITH THIS, MS. PECKY WILL APPROVE YOUR VICTORY."  
  
The WINDS ran inside the canteen and find Ms. Pecky. They are all excited to have the victory of the first part of the game.  
  
Meanwhile, the RUGRATS found Mr. Oboe and asked, "Hello Mr. Oboe, do you have the clue?"  
  
"Clue? What Clue? I don't understand you kids..." Mr. Oboe said.  
  
"Huh?" Tommy asked. "You mean you don't know anything about our game?"  
  
"Actually I know about your game, but sad to tell you that I don't hold any clue for you guys. I am not assigned to hold any clue. Well, better be going kids, I still have a lot of work to finish. See ya!"  
  
The RUGRATS was very shocked. "I told you guys that Angelica would just betray us! You should've believed in me!" Tommy said.  
  
"Tommy, we're all sorry..." Phil said.  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"I guess that we should go back with my idea, THE TREE-THE OLDEST TREE!" Chuckie said.  
  
Everybody ran heading to the tree.  
  
"PPPRRROOOOOOOOTTTT!" A whistle sounded from the canteen.  
  
"Oh no! We've been beaten by the WINDS!" Lil said.  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do. Now, let's go. Remember that there's still tomorrow. We could win tomorrow!"  
  
Everybody headed to the canteen. While they were running, Tommy thought to himself, "Well, I guess defeat after all is heading for me. But I still got tomorrow! I got to do this! We should win!"  
  
Inside the canteen, Ms. Pecky said, "Ok, the winner of the first part of the race is THE WIND! Congratulations. RUGRATS, don't lose hope, there's still a chance for you to tie up with THE WINDS."  
  
They saw Angelica laughing and shaking hands with the WINDS. What they saw proved that she did betray them. 


	4. Dil with his Words

Chapter 4: Dil with his Words  
  
The RUGRATS were sad. While on the way home, no topic was talked about except for the race. "Hey you know guys? I can't believe that Angelica lied to us! I hate her!" Lil said.  
  
"I thought she said it true when she told us that she would help us." Phil said.  
  
"Well, let us not worry. Like what Ms. Pecky said, 'there is still a chance for us to tie-up the game.'" Tommy said.  
  
After what Tommy said, everybody remained silent until each of them reached home.  
  
"I'm so disappointed!" Tommy said when he opened the door of his house. "I can't believe that we have not won. We have the big lead until Angelica deceived us!"  
  
Dil was sitting on the couch playing the Play Station 2. He can't help but overhear about Tommy's frustration. "Hey big brother, sorry but I can't help but eavesdrop on what you have said."  
  
"Eavesdrop?" Tommy asked curiously.  
  
"Eavesdrop – meaning 'overhear.'"  
  
"Why don't you use the simple words instead?" Tommy said while sitting beside his little brother getting the controller 2 of the Play Station. They played the versus of the Tekken Tag. They continued...  
  
"Well, I am actually practicing my words to the incoming scavenger hunt race game for our level. Isn't it right that most of the clues in a scavenger hunt race game are written in deep words?"  
  
"Actually—no. They use simple words but you sometimes have to connote the phrases they use. Sometimes, there are a lot of meanings you can connect with the clues. But you should be sure of what to follow and what is right." Tommy said while pressing the buttons very hard.  
  
"Brother, are you mad? I heard the name of Angelica – that she showed you treachery..."  
  
"Treachery?"  
  
"Treachery – meaning 'betrayal.'"  
  
"I told you that to stop with that deep-word talking. Going back, yes, she betrayed us. She led us to the different way. She knew all along that the clue, points out to the old tree at the school, but she said that the clue means that it is our old school janitor. After the first part of the race, where the WINDS won, we saw her shaking her hands, and congratulating our opponent – the WINDS! How could she do this to us! Honestly Dil, we were hurt of what she had done!"  
  
Subsequently, Tommy lost with Dil in the Tekken Tag. It was his first time to lose with Dil.  
  
"Brother, I can clearly see that you were hurt. You even lost with me, which is the first time. Well, all I can say is that 'never lose hope.' You still have the chance to recompense with what have happened."  
  
"They also said that. I know and I believe with it. I know that I will be able to re..re..com..compe..pense, RECOMPENSE!" Tommy said "Oh, by the way, what is 'recompense'?"  
  
"Recompense – meaning 'make up with.'" Dil answered  
  
They both laughed and played Tekken Tag until it was time for dinner.  
  
"Kids, dinner's ready!" Didi shouted from the dining room.  
  
Dil and Tommy turned the Play Station off and headed straight to the dining room. They sat on their respective chairs, they said their meal prayer, and they began to eat.  
  
"Son, how's school?" Stu asked.  
  
"Oh, everything was fine..." Tommy hid what really had happened, because he doesn't want to let his father know how bad their cousin is. Tommy preferred saying a white lie, rather than change Angelica's image with his parents. Stu and Didi liked Angelica, especially now that she is a teen. Angelica brings cakes and fruits to Didi once a month, and she also gives his Uncle Stu books about computers, inventing, and engineering. Angelica does these stuffs to give a good image to Tommy's parents.  
  
Dil thought of not to talk. He knew right away what Tommy is feeling. He just shook his head while looking down.  
  
After dinner, everybody prepared and went for bed. While Tommy is about to sleep, Didi knocked at Tommy's room. "Son, are you asleep? May I have a mother-son talk with you my child?"  
  
"Yes mother, please, come in..."  
  
"Tommy I am your mother, I know whether something is bothering you or not. Now tell me, what's bothering you?"  
  
"Mother, nothing is bothering me." Tommy said. A tear dropped from his eye.  
  
"Then why are you crying? Please son, tell me, who knows, I might give you some advice to help you."  
  
"Mother, sorry I can't tell you the whole thing. I can only tell you few things about my problem. Would that be ok?"  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Awhile ago, in school, we had our scavenger hunt race game. The thing is; we lost the first part of the game. I'm not sad because we lost, but I am sad because I told myself that we could make it, and that we will win. However, it looks like I have promised myself nothing that never came true. So, now, I am very sad because I have broken a promise, not to others but to myself. It is my first to give myself a promise and then broke it. I know that many people out there never had the time to talk with their selves and promise their selves something. Mom, I might sound crazy or a fool, but this is true." He then embraced his mother.  
  
"No my child, everything will be fine. Remember that, 'when the ship doesn't come, go and swim out for it.' If opportunity doesn't come on you Tommy, why won't you be the one to find it? Tomorrow, read the clues with the team by yourselves. Don't let anyone help you because it might be a betrayal or something. Like what had happened with your game awhile ago..."  
  
Tommy was very shocked that Didi knew about the person who "helped" them in solving the clues. He never told her about it. "Mom, how did you know? Who told you about it?" He asked.  
  
"The question is: HOW DOES A MOTHER NOT KNOW?" Her mother replied.  
  
Tommy looked down. Didi held Tommy's chin up, looked her in his eyes and said, "Don't worry that person who told me never mentioned the name."  
  
She embraced Tommy a goodnight and said, "My son, how you've grown..." She smiles with a tone of voice like crying, "Goodnight son." She left Tommy and headed towards the door; before she closed the door she gave Tommy a flying-kiss.  
  
How Didi knew about Angelica's cheating was still a mystery. He was relieved when she said that she doesn't know the name.  
  
He thought of who that person was. He got the answer, "It was Dil!!!" Tommy said.  
Tommy stood from his bed and headed straight towards Dil's room. He saw Dil lying in bed, but still awake. He can saw Dil's fear in his eyes while Tommy is walking in front of him.  
  
Dil thought that Tommy would scold him because Dil told Didi about almost everything. "Why are you here Tommy?" Dil asked with a soft, slow, fearful and a trembling voice.  
  
"Dil................" Tommy stopped for a moment.  
  
Now, Dil is very scared, he can saw Tommy's fist being clenched.  
  
"Dil... Thank you so much!" Tommy embraced Dil tight. Dil definitely was relieved. Dil never asked the reason why, for he knew the answer already. Both of them was wearing a smile.  
  
"Ok big brother good luck for your game tomorrow! I'm sure that you will conquest!" Dil said.  
  
Tommy then answered, "I know, I know, conquest – meaning 'win!'"  
  
Both of them laughed with each other. Tommy went back to his bed, made his nightly prayers, and went to sleep. He slept early for he knew that it is race day tomorrow!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone, I hope that everybody is enjoying my story. Please R&R, ok? Also, I promise that I would update the rest of the chapters tomorrow or the next day. 


	5. I Was Wrong

Chapter 5: I Was Wrong  
  
Tommy opened his eyes. The sun shines straight to his face. He could hear the birds chirping. He stood up and stretched out for a minute. He made his push-ups and some other exercise. He was definitely prepared!  
  
Tommy went to the bath room to take a bath. He wore his clothes for school.  
  
"Kids, breakfast is ready!" Tommy heard Didi calling from downstairs. Breakfast was late than the normal time, breakfast was about 20 minutes late.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to eat at school. I'm going to be late. I and the guys are having a game to win!"  
  
Didi understood him, "Ok son. Good Luck for you!"  
  
Tommy ran outside his house and headed straight for his school. Again, there was boundary between the two teams. He could hear the WINDS shouting, "We told them whose boss yesterday. Let's show them whose boss now! Ha! We won without cheating can you believe it?! Hahaha!" Sid laughed to boast his victory.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Are you telling a lie or are you joking? We all know your deepest dark secret – you have cheated the game!" Phil said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Do you have evidence?"  
  
"No, we don't. But we know everything, and we also know everything about Angelica!"  
  
The WINDS tried to defend their side. They never wanted to show the real truth about their cheating. "No, we haven't cheated. Why have Angelica entered here?"  
  
"Why do you sound like guilty?"  
  
The teacher came in the room and said, "Quiet class, quiet!" She continued, "We will now begin the part 2 of the game. Remember, if the WINDS will win now, they would represent the sixth-graders. However, if the RUGRATS made it now, they would tie with the WINDS. By then, we will have one tie-breaking QUESTION."  
  
The RUGRATS looked at each other and said, "We can do this."  
  
"Look how high those dumb kids dream..." Sid said.  
  
"I think that there is nothing wrong in dreaming, Sid. This is a free country and one can do whatever he or she wants! Do you understand?" This time it was Lil who said that.  
"Lil, I can't believe that you would say that to a lover-boy like me." Sid said.  
  
"You deserve it!"  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
"Love? Who will love a person who is bad? A cheater? And a bully? In short, who will love a person like you?" Lil said.  
  
"Well, do you want me to prove my love for you?" Sid said. He stood up and was about to embrace Lil and give her a kiss.  
  
Phil stood up to defend his sister. He pushed Sid away from Lil and said, "Don't you dare!"  
  
Sid stood up and said, "Oohh, I'm scared now! Come on, give it to me! Bring it!"  
  
Phil was about to approach Sid but Tommy blocked him, "Phil, hold your temper. We would just show them our strength by winning the scavenger hunt race game."  
  
"Hey! Stop that fight! Do you want me to cancel this game and suspend the both of you?! (Phil and Sid)" Ms. Pecky said.  
  
"Ms. Pecky, it was Sid's fault. I was just trying to defend my sister."  
  
"Sid, do you want me to disqualify you and your team?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Pecky. I won't do it again."  
  
"Ok, if you promise."  
  
"Promise!" Sid said raising his right hand in air like making a pledge, while his left hand was on his back – with fingers crossed.  
  
Phil just sighed.  
  
"Ok class, let's move out now. Let's start at the school garden. We will begin the race now!"  
  
"Yehey!" Everybody shouted with excitement.  
  
Angelica was at the school garden waiting for the teams. She was again ready to cheat with the WINDS. She is eager to have Susie's elegant ring.  
  
The two teams are in the school garden now. Secretly, Angelica went towards the WINDS and said, "I will just pop out wherever you are, for me to help. If you can't understand the first clue, I'm just here behind the scrub. Let me read it."  
  
"Teams, are you ready?" Ms. Pecky said.  
  
"Yes!" Everybody answered with enthusiasm.  
  
Again, the teacher gave the two teams the envelopes. "When I blow my whistle, that's the time you would open and read the first clue. 1 – 2 – 3... 'PRRRROOOOTT!'"  
  
The whistle was blown. Ms. Pecky went inside the classroom and told the teams to meet her there. Sid and Tommy opened the envelope and read loudly, "FIRST CLUE: COME ONE, COME ALL. GO IN ME IF YOU HAVE MONEY. IN ME, YOU CAN FULL YOUR STOMACH. COME ONE, COME ALL. AS LONG AS YOU HAVE MONEY, OR FOOD. JUST GO IN ME."  
  
Everybody was puzzled. It was like everybody was really trying to solve the clue.  
  
The WINDS furtively walked towards the bushes where Angelica was hiding. Angelica read the clue. "I know this one. The clue speaks of the circus. Go outside of the school. Where do you often hear 'come one come all', isn't it that you often hear this at the circus. Also, you can full your stomach in the circus because of the popcorns, junk foods, and peanuts. You can't enter as long as you have money. I'm very sure that this one is a circus. I have heard that the circus has just moved in town 7 blocks away from the school. Now go."  
  
The WINDS ran as fast as they could. "Oh yeah. We will definitely win. Look at the RUGRATS; they are still trying to figure out the clue. Hahaha!" Sid said.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to have the ring. With these cheating stuffs, we could definitely win. Go WINDS! Go WINDS!" Angelica talked to herself.  
  
The RUGRATS where worried when they saw the WINDS on the move.  
  
After seconds of thinking, Chuckie said, "I got it! It is a circus."  
  
"Yes. I agree with him. That's what I have been thinking too." Phil said.  
  
"Let's go guys; we could still catch up with the WINDS." Chuckie said.  
  
The RUGRATS also headed towards the circus. The WINDS saw the RUGRATS just right behind them. "Oh no, make it faster. They are catching up!" Jonas said.  
  
Tommy was not satisfied with Chuckie's idea. As they run, Tommy is still reading the clue and is trying to break it.  
"Guys, stop! I think we had a wrong interpretation. I think we should go at the school canteen. We buy there with our money. We make our stomach full in the canteen. Also, the reason why the phrase 'come one, come all' was written is because anyone can just enter the canteen. Do you think Ms. Pecky would make us go outside the school?"  
  
"Well, I think my idea was wrong after all. I think that Tommy's idea is correct. Now, let's go back." Chuckie confessed.  
  
So, they all went back to the school heading to the canteen. The WINDS were shocked seeing the RUGRATS going back, "What's with them? Why are they going back?" Sid said.  
  
"Oh never mind. Maybe they had another interpretation. But ours is a sure bet. It is Angelica who solved it." Jonas said.  
  
The WINDS continued running. However, the RUGRATS went back. They headed straight to the canteen and tried to find the clue there. They searched everywhere—under the tables, under the chairs, they even asked the canteen ladies. But no clue was found. "Where could the clue possibly be?" Phil asked.  
  
"Do you think that this is really the place where the clue is pointing out? Maybe it actually is the circus." Lil said.  
  
Tommy was stunned. He held his breath and told himself, "Oh my! I think I WAS WRONG!" 


	6. Subject Divided

Chapter 6: Subjects Divided  
  
Note: This chapter may contain a fast change of scene. This is as to the reason that the story should concentrate on both teams. Still, this chapter would be a good one. Enjoy!  
  
Tommy felt miserable. He crumpled the paper and the envelope, and threw it in the trashcan. When he threw the envelope, something alarmed Tommy's eyes. Inside the CLEAN trashcan were two envelopes. "Guys, I'm right. It was not the circus. It is here. I have found it!" Tommy shouted with glee.  
  
Everybody ran towards Tommy. They all read the second clue, "SECOND CLUE: MOTHER, MOTHER, I AM SICK. CALL THE DOCTOR VERY QUICK. SORRY, I'M NOT THE DOCTOR, BUT I AM HIS ASSISTANT. I CAN HELP YOU."  
  
The next clue eased the RUGRATS, because the clue was very easy. "Obviously, this clue points out to our school nurse! The nurse is the assistant of the doctor—everybody knows that." Chuckie said. He added, "This time, I hope I am right..."  
  
"Well, what does everybody think to my brother's idea?" Kimy asked.  
  
"We agree with Chuckie!" Everybody yelled with elation.  
  
So, the RUGRATS roamed the school to find the school nurse, Ms. Lopez. Unquestionably, they would first head at the school clinic.  
  
Meanwhile, the WINDS are inside the circus hut. They searched for the clue in every side and in every corner. The circus is very big. It took them for a long time to search for something which is not even there at all. "Hey WINDS, come here!" Sid said calling all his group members, "Do you think we should go back at the school campus? I think the clue is just in our school. We shouldn't have trusted Angelica."  
  
"I think so. Come on! Let's not waste time. Let's go back and try to break the first clue while on our way." Jonas said.  
  
The person holding the envelope while they were running is Peter, an intelligent student but with a bad attitude. "Guys, I think I know where this clue leads... It's the school canteen. Now, let's run faster to be able to catch up with the RUGRATS."  
  
Everybody followed what Peter said. Everybody was gritty to win, and be able to represent the sixth graders.  
  
The winds entered the canteen and searched everywhere hoping to find a clue, but no one did. They got depressed and mad. "Where the heck is that stupid clue?!" Sid said.  
  
With loss of hope, the WINDS sat down on the tables to rest themselves. "Peter!" Sid called, "Are you sure that it is the canteen?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm about 98 percent sure of it." Peter answered somewhat frightened.  
  
"What happened to the other two percent?"  
  
"Well, this one. We can't find it. We can't find the clue!"  
  
Everybody lost hope, hoping that a miracle would happen, and that they would see the envelope.  
  
Meanwhile, the RUGRATS have reached Ms. Lopez. "Hello Ms. Lopez, good morning! We bet you have something for us..."  
  
"Yes I do." Ms. Lopez said. She handed the next clue to the RUGRATS.  
  
"THIRD CLUE: GO AND MEET MR. BUBBLES, YOUR P.E. TEACHER AT THE PLAYGROUND, AND ASK HIM WHAT YOU SHOULD DO. PRESENT HIM THIS CLUE."  
  
The clue was simple. Each and every word was easily understood. They all ran fast towards the playground.  
  
By now the WINDS are still in despair. "We should not give up. Are you guys willing to lose against those 'bunch of weenies'?" Jonas said.  
  
Every body was a bit enlightened. They don't want to lose. Again they stood up and find the clue. After a few seconds, Sid found the clue on the trash can.  
  
Everybody had the idea that the clue was pointing out to the school nurse. After they have found out that it was the school nurse, they headed straight at the school clinic to find her.  
  
The RUGRATS however found Mr. Bubbles. They presented him the clue. "Ok, now what you have to do is run through this obstacle I have made. First you have to climb this wall; next slide your way down; next run through those tires; next crawl to that muddy path. And get the flag in the end of this obstacle. The clue is written on that flag. Do you have any questions?"  
  
The RUGRATS looked at each other, "No, we don't!"  
  
"If there are no questions... Go!"  
  
The RUGRATS all together made their way to the obstacle course. Lil had a hard time climbing the wooden wall, but Phil helped him to make it. Kimy tripped when she ran her way through the tires, but Chuckie was there to pick her up.  
  
Everybody reached the finish line and grabbed the last clue. "LAST CLUE: GO TO MS. PECKY. PRESENT THIS CLUE AND TELL HER, 'WE ARE HERE TO RECEIVE YOUR ASSURANCE OF US, BEING THE WINNER OF THE SECOND PART!'"  
  
So, the RUGRATS ran inside the classroom. They were very happy and excited knowing that they would beat the WINDS and would be able to still have the chance to be the over all winner.  
  
The WINDS went to Ms. Lopez, "Hi Ms. Lopez. Do you have the clue?"  
  
"Yes I have the clue------"  
  
"PRRROOOOOTTT!!!!" The whistle was blown. When the WINDS heard the whistle they began to feel sad. They ran inside the classroom to see if the RUGRATS have won the second part. When they reached the classroom, the RUGRATS was there jumping for joy.  
  
"Ok class. We have a tie. So tomorrow, prepare for a tie-breaking question. Read books later, who knows: What if the book you will read later will be my question tomorrow? So, let's call this a day. Good luck to all of you tomorrow!" Ms. Pecky said.  
  
Ms. Pecky left the room. "We told you we will win today. Now, let's see who would win tomorrow." Phil said to Sid.  
  
"I am a hundred and one percent sure that we would win tomorrow!"  
  
"Well, let's wait and see..."  
  
Everybody left the room to go home. The RUGRATS planned of going to Tommy's house and read as many books as they can. They were all happy. "Can you believe it?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"No. I really thought that we would lose. But I am so happy for what have happened!" Lil said.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is study all the possible questions Ms. Pecky could ask. By this, we can be sure of our victory for tomorrow." Tommy said.  
  
"Now, let us divide the subjects with what one has to concentrate." Phil suggested.  
  
"Ok." Tommy said. "Since I am good in mathematics, I would study math. Kimy, you study science. Lil, you study English Composition. Phil you study Music and Arts. Chuckie, you study Religion..."  
  
"Ok. By now, I think that we would win, only if everybody would cooperate and study." Kimy said.  
  
Everybody shouted together with enthusiasm, "WE CAN DO IT!" 


End file.
